Blueberry lane
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: New Spire series. When New neighbors move into New Spire, friendships build, and couples form. All seems well, but when a secret is dicovered about the five houses trouble ensues. Join the animals of New Spire on a story about secret lives, and sad pasts.


The day was perfect on Blueberry lane. The trees leaves were changing color, of reds, oranges, and yellows. They would not be falling yet, so the trees were colored with warm colors. All was nice and peacefull for the October day in New Spire. In the kitchen stood a girl that was arranging flowers in a vase. They were autumn colors celebrating the cooling tempuratures. As soon as she filled the vase with water, she grabbed her favorite slippers, and ran into the living room, and laid out on the couch. She was about five foot five, and had a nice figure. She had long dark brunette curly hair. Her eyelashes were beautifully long, and her eyes were a mid brownish color. Her skin was light complected, and she was wearing a shirt that had a shape of texas, that was filled in with the Texas flag. She had some capri's on, that were for the summer seasons lingering heat. She had cowboy boots sitting near the door. A birth-stone ring was slipped on her finger, that was given to her by her mother. It was in the shape of a heart, and had a few gems on the side. It was topaz since she was born in November. She also wore her hair in a long braid.

On the rooms loveseat, sat her first roomate. Her roomate was slightly taller than her by a few inches, and was generally nice figured like Ellie. She had night black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. They seemed almost midnightish. Her skin was a white creamy color. Her hair was a long length, and held a red ribbon. She had a black blouse on, with a dark blue hoodie. With jeans, and black sneakers. She was drawing in her sketchpad. She was drawing what she saw outside, A few leaves were falling, so she sketched that out. Over her ears she was listening to her music. It was marvelous that summer had ended already. Was each summer getting shorter? The heat was slowly fading down, but in her mind, not fast enough.

In a recliner, in the corner of the room sat the other roomate. She was the sortest of the bunch. Only a few inches shorter than Ellie. Her figure was not as nice as theirs. She was more of a scrawney figured person, with wirey arms, and chiken legs. Her hair was a deep jet black, and went past her shoulders, down to her back. It was flat, and straight with not that much of a curl. Her eyes were spakling blue, with a baby blue shade rather than darker blue. Unlike her paler roomates, her skin was incredibly dark. It was russet color, from her ethniticity from Brazil. Her shirt was a green blouse, with an orange collar. She also wore red and yellow plaid pants. Her socks were colored like white whispy clouds. She was reading a book that showed a picture of a flower on the front. It was called "The investigating gardener." She sat there motionless, as her eyes scanned the pages. All was quiet on the street. All of that was going to change soon.

They heard that today was the day that the houses on their street would be filled. They were told that all three of the households knew each other. That seemed convienient. It was good to know that there would be friendship amung houses. The most they knew was that one of the houses would be filled with girls, while two of them would be filled with boys. Ellie was excited to be meeting the new neighbors. Rachel on the other hand didn't mind much. If they moved in, they moved in, and she was just fine with that. Kiki didn't want to meet them, since she was extremely shy of people.

They all stared at the first one that was getting unloaded. It was one of the ones across the street. The one that was directly across. They carefully watched as things were being unloaded. The first thing they saw was a boombox, and they assumed they now knew that the ones living across the street were the music types. At least one of them anyway. A box was being unloaded that had very small clothes inside. Did they have a child?

A little boy with Orangish brown hair ran out of the car that pulled up. He had big gorgeous eyes, and was licking an icey pop. His skin was a bronzish color, and he had a little tooth sticking out in the front. He had a white staining shirt, and little boy pants that had brown stains at the knees where he probably fell often. They smiled at the little tiny child. It would be nice having a young one in the neighborhood. The next one that came out was a tall young man. He had a stuck up appearance, and looked very fine boned like he was a dancer. Despite his youth, he had grey hair, and his skin was a dark tan. He wore a grey jacket, with a leaf green shirt underneath, and walked like a proud man. Behind him stood somebody a little shorter, and a bit more big boned. He was African American, and had the same greyish hair, only a bit darker. He wore a long sleeved shirt that said "Madagascrian and pround of it!" They all walked into the house. Rachel, and Ellie grinned at each other. Kiki smiled a bit, and it disappeared just as fast. She knew that they would try to introduce her to the newcomers.

The next person to come out of the car was quite distinguishing. He had a bionic eye on the right side of his face, which was attached to a platelet that went around his head. When he looked around, getting beyond the one eye, he was quite handsome. He had shaggy blonde hair, and a light complection. His only real eye was a smokey grey. One thing that had caught the attention of the three girls was his two forearm crutches, and his leg braces. He was disabled. He looked around with a light glare as if trying to spot anyone who might be outside glancing around. Luckily he didn't see the three girls. Ellie couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had suddenly fallen for him like a ton of she didn't chase after men, but this was different. She just suddenly felt an attraction for him. The little boy tried to help him in, but he pulled away sharply as if he didn't want help. He slipped his right a bricks. He slipped his arm out of the cuff, and opened the door.

There were two boys left. The first was a muscular guy with a red short sleeved shirt and black pants, complete with black boots. He had brown hair, and a little bit of facial hair. He was carrying a few boxes on his shoulders full of clothes. He seemed to be sort of a tough guy. He definitely had the muscles to take someone down. The girls tried to stay low when he passed. The next guy was just as intimidating. The guy had short black hair with bangs, also had a nose ring, and wore a black t-shirt that said 'Dimmu Borgir' on it. He also wore some black pants and black boots. He saw the girls looking through the window and nodded to them. They were apparently not as discrete as they thought. The last guy came out of the car. He had a black beanie along with a blue short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved under shirt in it, and had blue baggy pants, the guy also had a bling necklace that said Kyle on it. He also had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wow." Ellie said. "That sure is a big family. I doubt that they are all related, but it still looks like a happy family." She smiled widely. "I mean look at them. All working together like a family. Trust me. I can see getting along with them being a snap." She grabbed her jacket, and pulled it on quickly. "Come on guys. Let's go meet them.

Rachel agreed. "Yes. They all do seem rather functional. I'll bet their little boy must be the sweetest thing." She smirked. "I know you want to go say hello to that bionic eyed guy. Even Kiki can tell you looked interested in him." Ellie rolled her eyes at their accusations.

Kiki bit her lip in shyness. "I don't know. Most of them don't look too friendly. They didn't look too sociable." When Kiki talked, her Brazilian accent was very heavy. It was nearly impossible to understand her.

The girls grabbed her arms, and she walked with them shyly. Ellie was very excited in meeting new neighbors all the time, and was always ready to introduce her roomates as well. She knew that in the right attitude, any person would feel welcome on Blueberry lane. Before they would introduce themselves, they would stop over to Vincent, Eli, and Dante. Eli was an interesting looking guy. Always liked to wear dark colors, as long as it wasn't too hot outside. He had black long hair, that was enchanting to his lover Cassie. He was tall and skinny as any usual young adult. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, with black tennis shoes usually. Since it was starting to cool down, he could feel comfy in these clothes. Vincent was not one to like his fashion sense. He was the Sherrif of the New Spire police department. He had just returned home with his uniform still on. He was a very muscular man. His hair was the exsquisit color of pepper, and had angled square like glasses. When he came back out he had blue jeans, and a grey shirt that showed off his nice muscles. Dante was a very handsome man. He had black faded hair with a exquisite tinge of gray. He had an average man's body, but kept himself quite healthy. He owned sparkly white teeth, and blue eyes. He had a very expensive jacket on, with an H & M scarf.

Rachel ran over to the boys, and told them. "Hey guys. Did you notice the new guys in the neighborhood? They're here. We should head on over, and introduce ourselves. Don't you think?"

Vincent stared over at the new neighbors. He nodded when he saw the dark clothes of Erik, Kyle, and Raymond. "Hmm. They seem like they're into the punk like clothes. I don't know. Maybe I should keep my eye out."

Dante looked excited. "Hmm I wonder if there are any women in the family. I hope there is." He grinned. "Maybe I could pull a little charm on them." He said. The girls shook their heads. "Oh, well I'm sure they're good people." He shrugged.

Eli agreed. "Indeed mon ami. I say we introduce ourselves. They might be interesting people." He stared as the stuck up one laid out in the grass, as the others were unpacking. They saw the one eyed man hit him in the stomach with his right forearm crutch. He rolled his eyes, and resumed helping. The girls giggled as Vincent, Eli, and Dante shook their heads.

The three girls walked over to the boys that were unloading their things. The one with the bionic eye was unloading the last bag. He looked around and saw the three girls with his right bionic eye. The girls all acted differently. Kiki backed away a little. Rachel was quietly waiting, and Ellie was not moving an inch. She wasn't intimidated by his appearance at all. Even his grouchy scowl couldn't scare her off.

Before they could get a chance to introduce themselves, the other six boys walked up, and greeted them too. "Oh the locals!" The lazy one said happily. "Julien the thirteenth. You all can call me Julien for short." He grabbed Rachels hand, and shook really fast, and hard. Rachel stared at him, with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow. He had shook with everyone as they held their hand out. Ellie laughed at his enthusiasm. Vincent shook firmly. Eli shook normally, as he did with others. Dante was shaking loosley, since he was so used to shaking hands with women. He grabbed Kiki's hand when she didn't hold it out.

The shorter man smiled happily, and tipped his bowler hat. "Name's Maurice. Nice to meet you all." They all nodded to him respectfully. That's when the three younger men introduced themselves.

Erik smiled at them all. "Hello, friends." He chimed. Just then, his brother Kyle smiled to them, and nodded. He was smiling to the three young ladies as they blushed darkly. He chuckled. Erik simply rolled his eyes, and continued. "Sory, bout that. My name is Erik. This is my brother Raymond, and my younger less bashfull brother Kyle." Kyle, Erik, and Raymond smiled to the three girls, and the three local brothers.

The little boy with big eyes that the girls saw first was jogging up to the adults, and smiled up to the local adults. He had orange icepop juice all over his face, smiling. The three girls smiled at it, thinking he was too precious. Eli smiled down at him. "Aww and who's the little guy?"

The one who's name was Julien gave out a heavy groan as if the little boy was a real pain. "Ugh! This little one is Mort. Say hello to the nice people's Mort." He smiled with his front tooth sticking out in his wide smile. He giggled out a "Hello." They smiled down at him.

Ellie then looked at the one that had yet to introduce himself. The one eyed man looked at them blankley, and then stared at the girl that was staring at him. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Names Ellie. Nice to meet you." He looked at the hand as if it would burn his own. She wasn't going to give up on his greeting. He slowly pulled his right hand out of the forearm crutch, and shook loosly. She had a nice firm grip, and shook happily. "It's nice to meet you Mr. . . . uh . . . " She was hoping for a name.

He sighed tiredly. "Well, my real name is Victor. It's really Victor, but my friends call me Blowhole. You can call me Blowhole too, if you want." "It was then that he noticed she was still holding his hand. He pulled away quickly, but not so quickly as to seem rude. "Well, you all know our names. Who are you all?"

Raymond looked at them admiringly. "Yes, what are you're names strangers?" He smiled to them.

"Ellie" Ellie smiled. "These are my roomates, Rachel, and Kiki." Rachel nodded to them, smiling. She was trying to give off a good impression and Kiki hid shyly behind Rachel with a blush. "

Blowhole looked at the three boys, that were obviously of a different household. Eli introduced them. "Hello names Eli. These are my brothers Vincent, and Dante."

Ellie smiled affectionately at Victor, or as she would call him Blowhole. "Well, it's nice to have you all in the neighborhood. I'm sure you'll enjoy life here in New Spire. Blueberry lane is quite a quiet street, and very tranquil. Would you all like us to help you unpack, or unload? Six extra pairs of hands wouldn't hurt." Julien smiled, and laid a box in Rachel's hands. She was very scrawny wothout much strength, and her skinny stature almost made her fall.

Blowhole shook his head. Kyle pulled the box back, saving Rachel the embarrasement of having a nasty fall. "Absolutely NOT! We are a very reserved bunch, and don't need anybody's help. Besides our home has many glass pretties that are very fragile." He said angrily. "Come on, boys. Let's head inside, so we can unpack." Suddenly he couldn't move. He looked down, and saw that one of his leg braces got caught in the gutter drain. He was squirming trying to get free. The boys were about to help him, but Ellie, slowly got to her knees, and gently pulled him out by unhooking the tighteners from the bars. He was out of the drain easily. He was blushing by his enbarrasement of getting caught and quickly made a run inside.

Kyle shouted before he could escape. "Hey! Don't you think you should thank her for getting you unhooked?" He questioned a bit annoyed.

Blowhole turned around, staring at the smiling Ellie that was hoping for a thank you. "Urgh! Thanks! Yeah, whatever. Now can we please go inside?" He walked into the house. His leg braces squeaking, and clanking as he walked.

They all watched the bitter person as he walked inside. Raymond turned to them, a bit wooried looking. "Sorry, guys. Trust me. That was the leg braces talking. He doesn't like it when meeting strangers." They all nodded. The seven new neighbors all exited into the house.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess they don't need our help. "What's the point of having new neighbors when they just don't want to spend time with you?"

Vincent tapped her chest staring over at the house that was between the girls house, and their house. "I think that they won't mind. I'm more interested in who's moving in between you girl's house, and our house." A moving van pulled into the house that was settled between them. "I guess that they must be the other household that's moving in."


End file.
